


Considering Morality

by siq_art



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Cybernetics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Hostage Situations, Murder, No Sex, Nonbinary Character, Nudity, Other, Togrutas (Star Wars), Trans Character, enemies to friends to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siq_art/pseuds/siq_art
Summary: “What do you get out of this, taking your hostage on your escape?”Mora has to escape an Imperial base after murdering someone in it and makes a friend(?) along the way.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The most research I did on anything in this is about 5 minutes also this is the violence chapter the next chapter is the naked chapter.

It was a long way down to the floor from where Mora was perched in the rafters but ey wasn’t concerned about falling. Although the room in which ey was hidden had high ceilings, it was also strewn with ladders and catwalks to allow the main feature of the room— the generators —to be accessible. Mora had no doubt they were designed with maintenance in mind, but ey had counted them into eir routing when ey was plotting how to plant the charges that would cover eir escape.

Infiltrating an Imperial base was not an easy task, and escaping one after killing a high ranking official that resided there was bound to be trickier still. Mora had the unenviable task of escaping after killing the base’s Vice Admiral, Haton Anlasam. It was a damn good thing ey was getting paid well for it, ey thought to emself as ey swung from the rafter beam onto one of the catwalks, diverting as much of eir weight as possible onto the handrails to keep eir landing quiet. If this assassination was going to go as planned, Mora would have to stay undetected until ey reached Vice Admiral Anlasam’s quarters. 

Mora tiptoed along the catwalk, keeping eir eyes out for any patrols, glad for the advantage that eir cybernetics gave when it came to seeing in low light conditions. Ey found the ladder down to the first generator with ease, sliding down the rungs until ey reached the bottom, opting to hop the last few feet to the ground rather than climb them. If there was an opportunity to cut back on the amount of time ey was on this base, that was an opportunity ey was going to take, even if it was only shaving off a few seconds. 

_One down,_ Mora thought as ey darted across the floor to the next generator. _Two more to go_.

The second bomb was planted quickly and without any incident, though right after Mora was finished, ey had to flatten emself against the back of it as a pair of armed stormtroopers passed through the room on their patrol. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief once they had passed, Mora sprinted to the last generator, pulling the explosive out of eir backpack, busying emself with arming it and attaching it to the generator. 

The sound of a door opening behind em made em freeze and curse under eir breath. From the position ey was in, there was no way ey hadn’t been spotted, and it wasn’t as if ey’d be able to explain eir presence here. Even if ey hadn’t been planting bombs on the base’s power generators, eir race would have immediately set off red flags to any Imperial. Although there were a handful of aliens in the Empire’s ranks, Mora had never seen a Togruta as one of them. Besides, it wasn’t as if ey was wearing a uniform. 

As ey waited for whoever had stumbled across em to speak, ey ran through possible escape plans in eir head. Climb the ladder and escape back up the vents the way ey had come? No, too slow, and ey wasn’t sure ey’d be able to get up to the vents anyway. The drop down from them _had_ been steep. Make a run for the door on the other side of the room? Maybe but there were bound to be other Imperials on the other side of it, and even if there weren’t the one behind em would surely alert someone of eir presence. It seemed like eir only option was to face them.Taking a deep breath, Mora slid eir hand into eir pocket, grabbing the detonator for the bombs ey had planted. It might work as a bargaining chip. The tip of eir mechanical lek curled in anticipation as the person behind em spoke.

“Put your hands in the air and turn around.” The person demanded, and as Mora heard the click of a blaster pistol being armed, ey thought it in eir best interest to do as told. Now face to face with the Imperial, Mora felt a hint of relief. Before em was a single officer, armed with a single blaster, which was a much more favorable opponent than the pair of stormtroopers that Mora had seen before, or even a single stormtrooper. He was fairly young—probably a year or two older than Mora, human, of course, and a bit taller than Mora,with dark skin and brown eyes, and if Mora remembered correctly, the rank plaque on his uniform designated him as a lieutenant. His eyes followed Mora’s hands as ey raised them, and Mora felt a surge of satisfaction at the brief expression of panic that flashed in them as he saw what ey was holding. 

The lieutenant smirked in triumph. “I knew I saw someone sneaking around in here!” he announced. “The stormtroopers didn’t see you because you were behind them but I saw you! And now I’ve caught you.” He continued, and Mora noticed him pulling out his commlink. Blast, that wouldn’t do. 

“Hand over the detonator,” the Imperial said “and no one gets hurt.” His eyes were fixed on it, making sure Mora didn’t press the button. Mora gave eir mechanical lek an experimental stretch, checking to see if he’d notice. He didn’t, and Mora narrowed eir eyes.

Mora spoke, and as ey did, eir lek crept closer to the hand in which the Imperial held his blaster. “You’re wrong about two things, Imp,” Mora said “One: You’ve found me, not caught me.” Eir lek inched closer still, almost in range to grab his hand. The smug expression on the lieutenant’s face didn’t falter; he still hadn’t noticed. 

Eir lek made contact with his wrist, wrapping around it and pulling the Imperial to the side. He stumbled, dropping his commlink as he lost balance, and there was a flash of light as his blaster went off, missing both him and Mora and instead firing its bolt harmlessly into a wall. Now free to lower eir hands, Mora snatched his blaster, and let go of him with eir lek. The Imperial, already off balance, fell to the ground, and Mora briefly considered shooting him before dismissing the thought. It would be the easiest out from the situation, but Mora was only here to kill one person today. Ey dropped to the floor, knees on either side of the Imperial’s body, grabbing the Imperial by the collar and driving his head forwards until it hit Mora’s forehead. The blow left eir montrals reeling in a nauseating way for a few seconds, but it had done the trick and Mora was now left with an unconscious Imperial underneath em.

An unconscious Imperial who ey’d have to get out of this room before ey blew it to bits. Blast.

Sighing,Mora clambered off the man, grabbing his commlink and slipping it into the pocket of eir trenchcoat, just in case it’d come in handy later. Ey slid eir arms under the Imperials armpits and started dragging him towards the door, though ey waited beside it as opened, hopefully out of view from any _other_ nosy Imperials. After ey had confirmed the hallway immediately outside was empty, and cursed eir earlier bad luck at being spotted, ey hauled the unconscious lieutenant to a nearby service hallway. It had always been eir plan to detonate from here, anyways, so he would be out of harms way.

The hallway also happened to be part of Mora’s escape route, so if ey had time after the job was done, perhaps ey’d check on him. If ey had the time, of course, which was unlikely but thinking it made eir conscience feel a bit better about knocking him out. In any case... it was time to detonate the bomb. Ey rested the lieutenant on the ground and straightened up, bracing for what ey knew was going to be a loud noise, and pressed the button on the detonator.

The sound of the blast and the darkness hit Mora at the same time, and ey began sprinting through the narrow hallway. Ey knew there would only be about 20 seconds before emergency power kicked in, and although the emergency lights were dimmer than the normal ones, ey wanted to get as far away from the detonation zone as ey could before the stormtroopers gained visibility and went rushing in. Thankfully, eir cybernetic eyes let em see in the dark well enough to escape the service hall and make decent progress in rushing the Vice Admiral’s quarters when the emergency lighting activated, flashing red throughout the halls at regular intervals. At that point, an alarm also started blaring and Mora grimaced in distaste. Ey turned into a stairwell, found a corner that stayed dark despite the blinking lights and pressed into it, waiting until a squad of stormtroopers had passed before turning on the commlink ey had stolen. 

Holding it up to eir head, ey heard voices talking over it, overlapping and clamoring in the panic. Every few seconds, someone asked what had happened until eventually someone announced that it must have been a bomb. Mora continued listening as ey climbed the stairs, not having enough spare time to pause while ey gathered intel. From what ey understood, the lowest floor, where the generators had been, was now crawling with stormtroopers, and Mora knew once they had cleared that floor they’d continue upwards until they found em. Ey also knew the auxiliary would soon replace emergency power, so it was really a race against the chrono if ey wanted to escape alive.

Reaching the fifth floor, ey skidded to a halt, throwing open the door to the personnel floor that Vice Admiral Anlasam was supposed to be on. The schedule Mora’s employer had provided em with had dictated that he was supposed to be asleep at this time, but Mora doubted anyone could sleep through what had just happened, and as the base’s commanding officer, it was unlikely he’d remain in his quarters for long. 

Mora counted the doors, following the floor plan ey had been shown until ey reached the entrance to the Vice Admiral’s quarters. The surrounding hall was empty, all of the troops presumably headed to lower levels to find the perpetrator of the attack on the base. Taking a look at the panel beside the door, Mora could tell it was locked— damn Imperials kept their internal locks on a different grid than their lights and sensors, probably for reasons such as this one. Slicing it would take time. Though Mora knew ey could manage it if ey had to, ey needed to get in that room as quick as possible. 

Taking a deep breath, Mora raised eir fist, pounding on the door, and yelling at the occupant ey hoped was inside. “Sir!” Ey called. Although ey couldn’t imitate the accent many Imperials had, ey was able to hide eir own accent from showing in eir voice. “There’s been an attack on the base, sir! It’s not safe here! You need to leave immediately!” 

There was a period of silence, save for the blaring of the alarm, and Mora had just about come to the conclusion Anlasam wasn’t answering his door when ey heard footsteps and saw the shadow of movement beyond the door thanks to eir enhanced vision. Mora shifted eir weight, and as soon as the door opened, ey kicked out eir foot, catching a sleepy but panicked man in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He scrambled backwards as Mora advanced into the room, doors closing behind em.

“You the Vice Admiral?” Mora asked, though a quick look at the man’s face and uniform told em all ey needed to know. Ey unsheathed the short sword on eir belt.

Anlasam nodded nervously, reaching his hand up to grope around his nightstand for his commlink. Mora thought he looked pathetic like this, on his ass trembling on the floor, uniform ruffled from his rush to get dressed, drab gray hair hanging in his eyes. Mora had heard about this man’s achievements when ey accepted the job; he sounded like a real bastard.Unless eir hand was forced, Mora only killed those who ey was paid to kill, and ey had definitely killed better people than Anlasam. This would be a fitting end for him. 

Vice Admiral Anlasam looked up at Mora, fear in his eyes. “Please— I don’t— I don’t want to die!” He begged, and Mora gritted eir teeth as ey noticed his hand was gripping his commlink. Had it picked up what he had said?

Anger flared up in Mora’s core and ey stalked forward, forcing Anlasam against the wall. Ey lifted eir sword to his chin as he whimpered in fear.

“Shame.” Mora’s voice was unbothered as ey thrust the tip of eir sword through his neck, deliberately angling the blade off-center so that it sliced clean through the side of his neck, pushing the blade all the way through until it hit the wall behind Anlasam. Blood formed at the wound, trickling at first, but as Mora removed the blade, it began spurting blood in time with his heartbeat, spraying it over the wall, and everything on the left side of his room. In the already-red emergency lighting, it appeared jet black. He was making some awful gurgling sounds, and struggling to breathe, but it didn’t take long before his breaths grew shallow, then eventually stopped as the spurting of blood weakened, then slowed once again to a trickle. 

Leaning down, Mora wiped eir sword off on the now-motionless Vice Admiral’s uniform, then plucked his code cylinders from his blood-soaked uniform, pocketing them. Eir task was done, but now ey had to figure out how to escape, and fast. As ey ran back to the main hallway, ey could already hear footsteps approaching, and when ey had gotten about halfway to the stairwell, ey almost collided with a squad of stormtroopers as they rounded a corner. The hallways up on the personnel level were wide enough that ey was able to slide past them, but they immediately began opening fire and shouting for backup. 

Mora tore towards the stairwell and wrenched open the door, throwing emself over the guardrail. After a few seconds of free-fall, Mora reached out with eir left arm, grabbing the railing at the last landing before ey hit the ground to slow eir fall. Eir shoulder clicked and rotated in a way Mora was sure it shouldn’t, but ey had stopped feeling pain in that arm long ago, so simply popped it back into place once ey had landed on the ground floor. 

Ey skidded to a halt just before the service hallway, ducking in just before the stormtroopers barreled out of the stairwell, and Mora could see the shapes of them through the wall as they met up with another squadron to search for em, passing by the hallway in which ey hid, as the emergency lighting cast it in shadows. 

When Mora reached the end of the service hall, ey saw a familiar shape forcing himself into a sitting position, rubbing his head. When the lights flashed again and the lieutenant caught sight of Mora, he stood up, though his hurry seemed to aggravate his slow return to consciousness, and he wobbled, bracing himself against the wall. Not one to waste an opportunity, Mora lunged forward during his moment of unsteadiness, unsheathing eir sword once again and holding it to his neck as ey forced him to walk forwards, holding him steady with eir cybernetic lek. Ey could pick out more shadows through the wall and pushed the Imperial man forwards, hissing _M_ _ove, Lieutenant!_ into his ear. 

As ey guided the lieutenant towards the hangar, ey was struck with an idea. Although ey had already detonated all the charges ey had placed, for all the Imperials knew there could be a dozen more explosions waiting to happen. Ey fished the detonator stick out of eir pocket, and shoved it into eir hostage’s hand, closing eir own over it. 

“Press down and kill us all.” Ey snarled and the lieutenant quickly moved his thumb away from the button, his body going tense. The hangar bay was just a few dozen meters down the main corridor, and with eir hostage— and the detonator— held firmly in front of em, none of the stormtroopers near it were willing to shoot. Mora passed through into the hangar, aware of the now-dozens of blasters pointed at em and the lieutenant. Ey had planned to steal a ship to escape but they were all surrounded by stormtroopers and in order to fight eir way through ey’d have to let go of the only thing keeping them from shooting. Ey could give it a try but…

There was always the other option…

When Mora had been gathering intel for this job, ey had taken note of the20 meter drop below the external hangar door. At the time, even though Mora had included it in the plan, ey had detested the idea of using it to escape, and ey still wasn’t crazy about it, but… it was doable. At the bottom of the drop was a deep pool of water where the waterfall cascading down the side of the mountain base collected. If ey entered it properly, it should be survivable. Ey had just stared backing towards it when the auxiliary power kicked back on. 

“Close the hangar door!” someone shouted, and Mora tried to speed up, though eir hostage’s squirming made it difficult. As the overhead lights flicked on one by one, Mora saw an officer rush for the door’s controls, as well as several stormtroopers scramble for turrets. Mora took a deep breath.

“What you’re gonna want to do,” ey whispered to the lieutenant “is make your body as straight as possible when I let go of you.” Eir hostage barely had time to react in confusion before Mora jumped off the edge, still holding him. 

Once in the air, Mora immediately let go of both eir hostage and eir sword and pressed eir legs together and eir arms to eir side. Ey was a bit worried about the lieutenant as he seemed in a panic as he entered free-fall, but managed to snap into the same position as Mora a split second before they hit the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the nudity chapter they just. Get undressed for reasons that aren't sexual. And I don't really describe anything in too much detail but. Yanno.

The first thing Mora felt was cold, then the pain in eir lekku— the two flesh ones anyway —then the need to  swim. Ey moved eir limbs, glad to find none of them broken, treading water underneath the surface to keep from sinking any deeper. The Imperial was beside em, struggling a bit to move in the chilly water, but alive and intact. Mora grabbed his arm, catching his attention, and gestured towards the back of the waterfall, where it would be less likely for anyone to see them resurface. The Imperial nodded and swam after Mora, who was a bit surprised to see him follow eir directions, though ey supposed this wasn’t the time or place for defiance. By the time they reached the back end of the pool, Mora’s lungs ached and ey felt the pressure of the waterfall pounding on eir sensitive montrals , but ey was able to surface at last, gasping for air as ey dragged emself onto the rocks at the edge of the water. The Imperial did as well, rolling onto his back and panting. 

After a minute or so of recovery Mora staggered to eir feet, shivering as ey felt the extent the water had saturated eir clothes.  Ey nudged the Imperial with the toe of eir boot. “Come on. Get up. We have to get moving before they find us.”

The Imperial stared up at Mora, anger in his eyes. Mora noted a bruise on his face where ey had headbutted him earlier. 

“They’re my people. I  _want_ them to find us, especially after what you just did. Why the  hell  would I go with you?” He spat, and Mora returned the glare. 

Ey didn’t have  _time_ for these games. Ey had to get out of here before The Imperials did to em what ey had done to Vice Admiral Anlasam. Ey leaned down and dragged the man into a sitting position,  cybernetic eyes boring into his brown, human ones before replying. 

“If they capture me I’ll tell them we collaborated together, that’s why.”

At that, the Imperial forced himself to his feet, groaning. He seemed to register that if Mora told anyone that it would result in interrogation and missed hours at best, execution at worst. He followed after Mora as ey shuffled towards the thick jungle that surrounded the pool, though he wasn’t silent for long.

“What do you get out of this, taking your hostage on your escape?” The Imperial asked, and Mora hesitated, scanning the horizon and taking in the rapidly setting sun. 

“It’ll be night soon and I don’t care to be out here all alone, shivering myself to death. I’m down a sword, too, so having an extra body around might help.” Ey said, giving a half shrug before slipping into the treeline, waiting for the other, who jogged to keep up.

“I’ll drop you off at town tomorrow.  Don’t worry. If I wanted you dead I’d have had plenty of chances to kill you already. ” Mora  continued, pushing through the thick brush. It really would have been nice to have eir sword right about then. 

The answer seemed to satisfy the lieutenant, who kept a few paces behind Mora as they walked. Neither of them spoke for a while, Mora focusing on the map overlay eir cybernetic projected into eir vision, and the other not caring to initiate conversation. The glimpses of sky the few gaps in the trees provided showed the speed at which it was darkening; night would be upon them shortly and if they didn’t get to the camp Mora had set up in case ey hadn’t been able to steal a ship, it didn’t bode well for them. 

After about  fifteen minutes  of silence, the Imperial finally spoke up. “ W here are we even going…?” he stammered through chattering teeth. Mora understood that pain; eir skin was  stinging with cold as well. It was a good thing they were about to reach the camp ey had prepared. Ey looked over eir shoulder to reply. 

“Trip wire,” Ey said.

“Excuse me?”

“Tri—” Mora’s warning was cut off as the lieutenant face planted into the ground with a loud  _thump_ _,_ which was followed by the sound of a shrill alarm, lasting only a few seconds before it cut off. The Imperial groaned as he peeled himself off the ground, dirt sticking t o  the front of his uniform to form muddy blotches.

“ Oh,” Came the Imperial’s dejected reply. “Yeah, I see that now.” 

He paused to sigh, and look around, taking in his surroundings. Mora saw his eyes flick to the trip wire and now that he knew where it was, followed the circle it made until the thick forest hid it from sight. It was almost completely dark now, so for his human eyes that wasn’t very far. 

“Uh, is this your camp?” the Imperial asked and Mora nodded in reply. 

“ The trees are too thick for land speeders to get through.” Mora said. “Hence…” ey gestured towards the trip wire. Ey then fell silent again,  eir gaze scanning the trees.

It took em a moment to find what ey was looking for: a tree near the center of the circle ey had made with the trip wire, struck by lightning some time ago, now half hollow. The perfect hiding place for a cache. Walking over to it, Mora knelt down, pulling out a backpack from inside. The wax on the outside of the fabric had collected drops of moisture, which showed it had served its purpose keeping the contents dry.  It was quite the humid planet. U nfortunately Mora hadn’t had space inside to put a change of clothes,  as the humidity meant eir’s were still wet . Ey  _did_ have space for two blankets, one heat-reflec t ive, one fabric, several small boxes of juice, some ration bars, and a small blaster, which ey kept at the bottom of the bag to prevent the Imperial from seeing it. Just because ey didn’t want to kill him didn’t mean the feeling was mutual. 

Standing up once again, Mora folded the fabric blanket over and placed it on the ground. Ey then stretched, and shrugged off eir trenchcoat. It was only when ey started to remove the tank top ey had underneath that eir company spoke up.

“Woah, okay, uh wh… what are you doing!?” The Imperial yelped. 

Mora gave him a look. “My clothes are soaked. It gets extremely cold here at night, so I’m trying to prevent myself from freezing to death in my sleep.” Ey explained, though to give the lieutenant a chance to digest that, Mora opted for removing eir boots next instead of eir shirt. A stream of water poured onto the grass beneath em and both Mora and the Imperial made a face. 

“Well, uh, where— where I’m from we usually tell a guy our name before we strip in front of him.” 

“What about in locker rooms?” Mora questioned, tilting eir head, but the Imperial merely raised an eyebrow and sighed. Oh. It had been a joke. Those often went over Mora’s head. Ey felt a bit bad for missing that, so decided to offer him something in return. “My name is Mora Kyree, if you must know.” Ey said. 

The Imperial chuckled and shook his head, seeming confused by Mora’s lack of understanding. Ey didn’t acknowledge it, instead draping eir coat over the branch of a nearby tree. It was probably ruined from the water. Mora mentally added that to the list of things this job would necessitate em replacing. As Mora once again went to take off eir tank top, the man spoke again.

“I’m Senior Lieutenant Sierif Istellan.” he said, and Mora felt a brief flash of triumph at correctly recognizing his rank from his plaque. “Though,” Sierif added with a small smirk “Isn’t it unwise to give me your name?”

“It’s an alias.”

“Oh.” Sierif was silent for a moment after that, only looking at Mora out of the corner of his eye and ey undressed further, down to eir underwear . Mora noticed his gaze flickering to eir now bare chest a few times. 

“My scars...?” Mora asked, getting a nod from Sierif, whose shoulders stiffened in embarrassment at being caught looking. Ey managed a small smile at that. Although Mora didn’t shy away from nudity, ey was never naked without reason, and as such it was the first time anyone had seen eir chest since eir surgery. “It’s from when I got my tits cut off.” Ey allowed a bit of pride into eir voice, though ey was a bit nervous too. Imperials weren’t well known for being open-minded; ey didn’t know if Senior Lieutenant Istellan was going to take it well,  but he just nodded.

“Congrats, man.” Sierif said, which earned a bark of laughter from Mora.

Ey looked up at Sierif, meeting his gaze. He seemed a bit more comfortable now, around both Mora and eir nudity, and ey didn’t want to ruin that. “You alright with me taking m y boxers off?” ey asked.

Sierif gave a tight smile and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I won’t look.”

“Do or don’t. I don’t care.” Mora replied with a shrug, which caused Sierif to hesitate.

“Oh,” He mumbled, apparently unsure how to respond to getting permission to look at Mora in the nude. Mora cast a glance at him before ey began peeling off eir soaked undergarments, and saw that he was still shivering, quite violently, in fact. 

“You should probably undress too.” Mora said as ey added eir pants and underwear to the branch that held the rest of eir clothes. Ey took off eir gloves too, the final pieces of clothing before ey was completely naked. Eir cybernetic arm and hand had been chilled by the cold weather as well, and were almost painful to touch when Mora’s organic fingers brushed against them.

When ey looked back up at Sierif, he seemed more flustered  than  before, but apparently had agreed with Mora’s statement, as he was pulling off his tunic. 

“Uh,” Sierif muttered, as he was unbuttoning his pants after pulling off his own tank top. “ _I_ haven’t got to take off _my_ underpants, have I?” 

“Not if you don’t want to. Just be aware that your  junk  is  gonna be chilly until they dry.” Mora said, voice indifferent. It didn’t matter to em if Sierif was naked, ey just didn’t want  th em to freeze during the night. 

As Sierif finished undressing, Mora slid onto the blanket ey had  laid down, propping emself up on one elbow,  picking up one of the  juice-boxes and stabbing a hole in it. Ey took a sip from it, then nudged one in the direction of Sierif, who had sat next to em on the blanket. He accepted it, finishing the juice inside in almost a single slurp. After he put down the empty box, Mora caught him eyeing the ration bars and passed him one as well.

“Thanks,” Sierif said, removing it from the wrapper to take a bite. “You know, all things considered, you’re not that bad of a guy.” 

“Just because I kill for a living doesn’t mean I have to give up all my morals.” Mora answered, chewing  on  eir own ration bar. Ey wasn’t that hungry but it was safer to eat it than have the local wildlife come sniffing around. 

After ey was done eating, Mora  laid  down on the blanket, curling eir knees around eir prosthetic arm and lek in an attempt to warm them up. When Sierif  laid  down as well, Mora pulled the  heat-reflective  blanket over them both, explaining to Sierif, who startled slightly that it would help to keep them  from freezing .

“We could also huddle to keep warm, but I get if that makes you uncomfortable.” Mora murmured and Sierif laughed. 

“Usually guys have to ask me to dinner before they get that privilege.” Sierif said, scooting closer, and yep, that was definitely a joke. Or teasing.  Or s ome sort of light tone that clued Mora into the fact that Sierif was definitely comfortable with em. Ey bit eir lip as ey replied.

“I did say I’d take you into town tomorrow. Would that be a good time  for dinner ?”

Sierif laughed again and Mora, exhausted from the day’s events, didn’t even know if ey was joking.


End file.
